


Good Morning

by GottaGay4



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaGay4/pseuds/GottaGay4
Summary: A short Wayhaught one shot about mornings.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this and I'm also not very good at writing but I wanted to give it a shot. Hope you all like it. Please excuse the mistakes.

Without opening her eyes Nicole could just tell she was laying next to the most beautiful person in the world. When she first met her that was the first thing she notice was just pure beauty grazing this small girl. Everything about this girl was just perfect. Lightly turning around to face her love pulling her closer and getting the most delicious whiff of her lavender shampoo smiling into her hair. Finally deciding to take a peek it never fails to amaze her just how gorgeous and peaceful Waverly is when she is sleeping. 

Mornings with Waverly were Nicole’s favorite. It was one of the very few times they could relax and not worry about all the supernatural crap going down in this town. Purgatory, filled with demons, revenants, witches with your occasional drunk driver and party goer, in a town filled with chaos and evil was an Angel and a group of misfits who are now her new family and with that Purgatory was the only place she could call home. It’s not often that they get mornings like this either so Nicole wants to bask in it for as long as she can. And with that Nicole closes her eyes trying to peacefully drift back into sleep. 

Waking up a few hours later Waverly snuggles deeper into Nicole not wanting to get up. By doing that she felt Nicole stir slightly and groan above her causing Waverly to quietly giggle.

“No.” Nicole whining and shaking her head. “Go back to sleep it’s not time to get up.” Burying her face into Waverly’s hair causing her to giggle more. 

“But baby I have to pee plus you said we can make breakfast together. You can’t bail on me this time.” Waverly says kissing her after.

“I know but can we just postpone it till later, can we make brunch instead or just give me five more minutes with you laying in bed like this. I miss this, I miss you, we haven’t had this in awhile and I think we should just try to cherish it for as long as we can.” Says Nicole while pulling Waverly closer. 

Kissing Nicole on the lips then closing her eyes silently agreeing to lay in bed for more time but not for long because her bladder was getting the best of her. Feeling like she can’t hold it anymore she gently pushes Nicole off of her and quickly makes her way into the bathroom not before she hears a quiet whimper escape from Nicole’s lips.

While hearing Nicole whining from the bedroom she makes her trip to the bathroom quick as possible then hurriedly runs and jumps back into bed to snuggle with her best baby. Laying there and thinking that moments like this are the reason why she thinks Nicole is her best baby. Snuggled up feeling warm and worry free knowing that when shes with Nicole nothing can harm her. Before her she didn’t have many people who were so caring, loving, gentle, in fact she had little to no one minus her Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. Her father was a drunken bastard who she tried to stay away from as much as possible. She never knew her mother past the age of 4, Willa always hated her and Wynonna was never really around when she need her the most. Always going in and out of trouble which made her feel left out and unloved. Which is why when the first person who showed just a little bit of interest she clung to them who unfortunately happened to be Champ Hardy. No he wasn’t the the only one but he was the most recent and at the time she felt like she didn’t have any other choice.

And then Nicole came around, finally showed and made her feel stuff that nobody else could ever. Being with her was the best decision Waverly has ever made and she wouldn’t give it up for the world. After softly kissing Nicole’s chin Waverly whispers in her ear a sweet I love you and Nicole responds back by kissing her on the forehead. Then they both drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? I was thinking about doing something longer but I just wanted to test the waters as of right now. Let me know what you think.


End file.
